Walt-Mart
by thewriterandhersteed
Summary: What happens when you get stuck in a store overnight? Not a lot. But, what happens when you get stuck in a Walt-Mart with these people? A lot.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, cold night and Rapunzel was out with her mom, buying some last minute supplies from Walt-mart before the two headed away that weekend. It was Rapunzel's first trip away from home, so she was making sure not to blow it.

"Oh, no, I forgot my purse inside," She said just as they were about to pull out of the car park.

"Really Rapunzel, is it that important? It's not like you keep any money in it."

"But it has my Mickey Mouse ears in," She replied quietly, her childlike eyes shining in the dim moonlight.

"Okay, but hurry," Gothel conceded.

The blonde got out of the car and ran though the snow, she didn't even realise she'd forgotten her coat in the car.

* * *

It took her longer than expected to find her purse (it was in the dairy aisle) and just as she picked them up from under the shelf she heard an announcement over the speaker.

"All customers report to aisle 12, all customers report to aisle 12," The voice didn't sound like it usually did, the bored, uninterested sales assistant; it sounded frantic and it influenced Rapunzel as she nearly ran there.

In aisle 12, the book aisle, there were a gathering of people and at the front of all these people was a short brunette in blue whose face was calmer than it should be, considering the circumstances.

"Well, there seems as if, something unfortunate has happened," She coughed, it wasn't the voice they had all heard of the speaker, it was too serene for that.

"We are, well, locked in?" She told them, the uproar was delayed slightly as people processed the news, and this gave her a chance. "Obviously, this is not the ideal situation. But we are going to have to make-do and work together. Now, I think the best idea would be to get a head count and someone should call the police, use the phone in the back of the store, don't waste your battery while the rest of us work out sleeping arrangements, food rationing and preferences in case we can't be rescued." She paused looking around at the group of people.

"There couldn't be a better place for us to be trapped." A unanimous mutter passed through the group and she continued.

"Does anyone here know each other? Or are we all perfect strangers?"

People stared at each other and two raised their hands, as if they were at school, and one of them looked like she should be.

"Okay we'll start with you," The brunette girl started and then realised that the crowd didn't even know her name, "Or we'll start with me, I'm Belle, I'm seventeen and love to read, that's why I called this meeting in the book aisle." A small ripple of laughter spread through out the group and she turned to the two from before.

"I'm Snow White, and I'm fourteen, and this is my boyfriend Prince, he's eighteen. Oh and I'm awfully good at cooking and cleaning if you need it," She said, following the guideline Belle had set.

Another girl, Cinderella offered the same thing and Tiana followed in suit. After they all introduced themselves and their names were written on a blackboard from the school aisle, they were split into pairs, there were twenty-four of them and 264 aisles so they had to search about 22 aisles each and bring back all the necessary equipment to the 'camping' area which was the largest open space there.

* * *

Rapunzel had been partnered up with a boy called Flynn Rider, well she says boy but she means really tall twenty-six year old.

"So Flynn, where you from?" She asked as casually as she could muster.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I don't do the whole back-story thing Blondie, but I do, however want to hear about yours. What's with the hair?" He asked gesturing to the twenty feet of blonde dragging behind them.

"Uhm."

"Okay, new one," He said, sensing her discomfort, "What's with the frog?"

"Chameleon," She replied protectively.

"Nuisance," He shot back, causing her to giggle slightly. He looked back at her with a smug grin, but she was determined not to let him win.

"That is not true. Pascal's lovely."

"Pascal?"

"He's a French mathematician, inventor, physicist, writer and philosopher."

"He can't of done anything important, I haven't heard of him."

"Well maybe you haven't done anything important," She tried to argue, but it was pointless, it didn't make sense and it only made Flynn's smirk grow.

Her smile soon reappeared though, as they stepped into aisle 193. "Flynn!" She called excitedly.

"It figures you'd be into this sort of stuff," He muttered as she skipped towards a Winnie the Pooh teddy bear.

"Isn't he adorable?"

"He's a doll," He deadpanned.

"I'm not just a doll, I'm a bear and I'm a Pooh bear," She said in a 'Pooh bear voice'

"Put him down Goldie and lets go," He said in frustration, Pooh bear reminded him too much of who he was before

"You had no childhood did you Mr. Rider?" 'Pooh' said before he turned back into Rapunzel, but she still refused to put him down.

"If we're going to sleep here, I need a teddy bear," She told him with no shame before strutting through to the next aisle. He stared after her in awe. That girl was going to give him some trouble before the night was up. He could guarantee it.

* * *

**A/N: That was the first chapter of Walt-mart. I hope you liked it, let me know in the reviews, all comments are welcome, even criticism.**

**-Like what I did with Walt-mart, like wal-mart but Walt. I have never actually been to a Wal-mart and I know it's unlikely that any place in the world would have 264 aisles but it's Walt-mart, the most magical place on earth.**

**-Its a short chapter, but it's kind of an experimental introduction. The next one will a longer and you'll get to know some of the characters better. I'm keeping their ages the same as the canon. Heres a list of them and their partner for the night:**

**Snow (14) and Prince (18)**

**Cinderella (19) and Charming (21)**

**Aurora (16) and Philip (21)**

**Ariel (16) and Eric (18)**

**Belle (17) and Adam/Beast (21)**

**Jasmine (15) and Aladdin (18)**

**Pocahontas (18) and John Smith (because I don't like John Rolfe) (19)**

**Mulan (16) and Shang (21)**

**Tiana (19) and Naveen (21)**

**Rapunzel (18) and Flynn/Eugene (26)**

**Megara (18) and Hercules (18)**

**Jane (19) and Tarzan (20)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ashitanza!"

"What?" Tiana asked Naveen as he shouted the word.

"Look at it, isn't it beautiful?" He said as they walked through the music aisle.

"A guitar?" She deadpanned which caused him to put his hand over his heart in mock pain.

"A ukulele," He explained.

"A mini guitar?" He grabbed it and begun to play.

"Lets dance!" He cheered.

"I ain't got time for dancin'" She told him, "We've got to do our bit and help out otherwise we ain't never gonna get out of here,"

"Meh," He responded and continued to play.

* * *

In photography, Jane wasn't having much better luck with Tarzan. He was constantly mystified by the images it was projecting.

"Really, Tarzan, it's like you've never seen a camera before," She momentarily wondered if he was, well, _well._ He didn't act normal and had been talking about his elephant friend Tantor and monkey mother, Kala.

"Terk would love this," He said, just as he had said everything else.

"Terk?" She questioned politely, she was of course English and her father had been a well established explorer, they had many dinners with Dukes and Lords and other important people, if there was one thing Jane knew, it was how to grin and fake it.

"She's an ape. She's my cousin."

"Your cousin? Well, yes I suppose we are related to the apes and some may go so far to even call them cousins and some may be more closely related than others," She said testily, she would have usually found this endearing but she did just miss her flight back to England, so who could really blame her.

He had stopped listening to her a while ago, he was two caught up in a picture he saw on one of the TVs. He turned slowly to Jane before getting up on to two legs, making him tower over her. He grabbed her arm and tried to get her in the position that was on the screen. The picture of two people waltzing.

"Tarzan." She warned in an attempt to get him to stop, but then he was so close to her and his brown eyes were so soft and his embrace was so warm that she forgot what she was saying.

* * *

Megara and Hercules walked down the escalator to the basement level (because the escalator as well as the rest of the electricity, excluding the lights were shut off and they were recruited to turn it on) when she tripped over herself and nearly landed flat on her face, but then Herc's super-hero super-drive went into action and he grabbed her.

"Sorry, weak ankles," She muttered, not wanting to admit any weaknesses.

"Ha-ha, it's fine, it broke the awkward silence didn't it?" He said, still not putting her down. Usually Megara would have used his cute face to her advantage and flirt with him, but she had just gone through a really bad break-up and had been distracted the whole walk down; he was quiet because he thought she was gorgeous, and she knew it.

What harm can some good old-fashioned flirting do? She thought.

Once they reached a chair in the stores gym area, he put her down. "So, what about you, got any weaknesses?" she asked, leaning closer and letting the strap of her dress fall.

"Nope, none that I can think of," He replied, distracted by the taunting strap.

"No trick knee? No weak limbs?"

"No, guess I'm just built well." He dismissed it and made his way over to the dumbbells.

"Of course, you're a guy, you have no weaknesses and you'll take any chance you have to show those rippling pectorals." She muttered.

"Did you say something Megara?"

"No, and call me Meg, my friends do- at least they would if I had any."

* * *

In one of the food aisles Shang through Mulan a large bag of frozen peas, which caused her to let out a girlish squeal of surprise.

He looked at her strangely, "What are you? A girl?" He didn't realise she was. She didn't want him to treat him like a china doll as everyone else did just because of this, and she wasn't going to see him again after tonight so what was the harm, she would go to school tomorrow and laugh about it with Su and Mei while Ting-Ting looked at her disapprovingly, hiding a smirk. Yeah, what's the harm?

"No, I'm, uh, definitely a boy, ha-ha, I like to do manly things, like spit on the ground and leave the toilet seat up," She inwardly cursed herself for both the awful deep voice she had put on and the comments she had made, leave the toilet seat up? Oh well, her mom was always complaining that her dad did that anyway.

"What's your name?" He asked, offhandedly, digging through the freezer once again.

"My name?" She squeaked, coming out of her facade for a moment, "I mean, my name, ha-ha-ha, I have one, and it's a boys name too," She added a wink for effect, which was pointless because he had his back to her. So she tried something else.

She spat on the ground as loudly as she could muster, she wasn't very good at it but she wasn't really in the habit of practising spitting; her parents would die if they saw her now.

"Then what is it?" She scanned the room in search for something to be named after, but all she could see was cauliflower and broccoli and a ping-pong table? In the frozen vegetables aisle? Someone really needed to sort this place out.

"Ping."

"Ping?"

"Ping."

"Okay, then, Ping, you get those and we'll go," 'Ping' nodded, picking up the pile he was gesturing to when she heard Shang slip on the bit of floor she had just spat at.

"Spitting, manly stuff, eh?" She tried to smooth it over but he just glared at her.

* * *

"So where are you from?" John Smith asked his mute partner but was just rewarded with more silence. "Right, I like that place, I hear it's nice this time of year."

A smile formed on her face, giving away that she did in fact understand what he was saying.

"So you do speak English, what's your name?"

"Pocahontas."

"Where are you from, Pocahontas?" She figured that she might as well tell him now that she had given away her name and that she knew English.

"Virginia."

"Are you a native American?" He asked, guessing because of the way she was clothed. She was wearing native colours and was wearing the things he saw people wear in books.

"Yes. Where are you from, John Smith?"

"You said it yourself, England," While she didn't literally say it, John Smith was the most common English name there was.

She made a circle motion with her hand, and at his confusion explained to him that it meant hello.

"Hello indeed."

* * *

** A/N: It was longer, not as long as I hoped but if I did anymore there would be no more for next time and we wouldn't want that (well, I wouldn't want that.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Snow White and Prince walked in silence towards an aisle. She walked ahead of him, shy and scared, she had been worried about what her stepmother would say if she found out she had spent the night with a boy, even if it was just walking around a shop.

She stopped in the middle of the home and gardening aisle, right in front of a giant fountain.

"If you make a wish and throw a coin in a fountain, it's sure to come true." She said quietly. Prince looked towards her, at once realizing at once how melodic and beautiful her voice was, matching her looks, which he hadn't taken in from trailing behind her.

He handed her a euro (he wasn't going to use it anyway) and she threw it in. He walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Make a wish."

* * *

"What school do you go to?" Philip asked Aurora, who simply skipped across the cold floor barefoot. He'd been trying to make conversation for the last half an hour, to no avail; she was too caught up in humming to herself than talking to him.

"I don't go to school." She told him, without glancing back, him having to hurry his pace to keep in hearing distance, "My aunts, Merryweather, Fauna and Flora, don't like me talking to strangers."

"But we've met before," He mocked and she, not noticing his tone asked with genuine surprise.

"We have?"

"Yes, don't you remember? In my dream," He smirked, in the town he was from there was not a single girl that didn't find him irresistible, he was handsome, and his dad owned half the town anyway. He could use whatever lines he wanted to and they'd still fall at his feet.

"We met…once upon a dream."

* * *

"Oh thank god, fish." Eric said, delving into the frozen meat box. Ariel shook her head at him and glared.

"What you don't like fish?" She scrunched her nose up in disgust and shook her head once again.

"But it's so nice," He taunted, waving it in front of her face. She tried to move his hands away but he was stronger and she ended up vomiting on the fish and the floor.

"Your allergic to fish, huh?" She nodded and turned the corner with as much grace as she could muster. He watched her walk the corner, her 'Sponsor my silence! Save the oceans!' sign on her back.

* * *

"H-hi." Aladdin stuttered.

"Hi." Jasmine replied looking back at the rugs, contemplating how comfortable they would be to sleep on.

"You don't recognise me, do you?" He asked, he lived on the same street as her, but had never spoken to her, only had her smile at him a few times in passing.

"Should I?" She asked, feeling awful instantly and it showed on her face.

"N-No, I was just–I, er, bumped into you a couple of times, you know around."

She let out a small giggle and thought how cute his stuttering was. She had many guys show an interest in her, but they were all so bigheaded and arragont that she had to politely (and sometimes not so politely) decline. But he was genuinely nervous and it was not only adorable but flattering too.

"So what's your name anyway?" She asked, brushing past him subtly. He swallowed loudly and she smiled to herself.

"Alad- Ali. My name is Ali."

"Jasmine."

"I know," He sighed dreamily, causing her to turn around with slight alarm. "I-I mean before, you, um, said your name and I, er, always want to know the most beautiful girl in the rooms name," He told her, deepening his voice towards the end, to put more confidence onto the statement.

She flipped her hair back with a roll of her eye and an internal sigh. And he had seemed like one of the good ones.

* * *

Cinderella hung up the phone with the police. They had told her that being stuck in a huge building with lots of food and water was not a high priority for them. She walked round the corner to see her 'partner' sitting there. She hadn't spoken to him yet; she'd been to preoccupied with the phone call.

He was sitting on an uncomfortable plastic chair, playing on his phone, he hadn't even noticed that she was done.

"Where were we suppose to go?" She asked, trying to strike up a conversation, she of course knew what they were suppose to be doing and where they were suppose to be going, but she thought she'd give him a try.

"I think we're suppose to stay close to the phone, in case they, you know, ring back," He replied, without looking up from his phone.

"Do you have a good signal? I can't seem to find one," She tried again.

"You just made a call," So he did notice. She decided not to bother with him anymore, it was clear he wasn't going to be very talkative and decided to check the nearest aisle. Her elbow knocked a box of the shelf and it sprung open on the floor as music filled the direct area.

She snuck a look over at the boy before dancing to the melody, she had always loved this song.

He looked up momentarily as he heard the noise and got up to see what was happening, he saw her dancing with her eyes closed and looked at her, not the nonchalance glances he'd been giving her all night but really look.

She was beautiful. In a completely generic and general way and on any other girl it would have looked plain, but on her. On her it looked stunning.

He walked over and took one of her hands, her blue eyes snapping open to meet his warm brown ones. A small smile over took both of their faces as they continued to dance.

* * *

Belle had stopped to look at a book. Again. She had picked up a shopping basket to carry them all too.

"Would you _please _just walk?" Adam growled from behind her.

"I am trying to keep myself occupied tonight. And I can't go off on my own without my partner, those are the rules," Belle replied, while she did mostly stick to the rules, though not as religiously as she seemed, she was also the most stubborn person anyone could wish to meet. But Adam was almost as stubborn and use to getting what he wanted.

"You make the rules, you can change them."

"It can't be one rule for me and one for everyone else."

"You sound like my teacher."

"Well your teacher is very smart now, aren't they?" he let out another growl and followed before he could start up and argument that he could win.

This girl was going to be impossible. She'd be lucky if he didn't kill her before the day was out. But he wasn't going to use that in his argument, she could probably take him to court and win, she seemed smart enough to take all of his dad's lawyers. Smart girls. _Yuck._

* * *

**A/N: Some of these are short and some of these are longer, I just couldn't bare to cut anything and I didn't know what else to add so I made it kinda uneven. I didn't think you'd mind that much. **

**I do love Aurora and Cinderella and Snow, but they may seem a little dense and air-heady and their princes similar, they didn't go into much detail in their movies so it's mainly how I think they were meant to be portrayed, but sorry if you don't like them. **

**I love writing Belle and Adam, but keep in mind that they're only as witty as I am, so if anyone has any ideas they want to share, don't hesitate.**


End file.
